Postit
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Punaise, on a beau dire, on n'est rien sans lui. Pour Fredka  mille fois merci :D  !


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Post-it  
Genre : yaoi et général  
Couple : Duo/Heero  
Disclaimer : rien namoi.

Note de l'auteur : **Dédicace à ****Fredka****, qui me fait des reviews pour toutes les fics qu'elle me lit et à qui je ne peux pas répondre parce qu'elle ne s'est pas inscrite sur le site et que j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma boîte email, depuis je ne donne plus mon adresse ! J'espère que tu comprendras ) En tout cas ça me fait hyper, hyper plaisir oalala tu peux pas savoir, et ça m'a donné envie de finir cette fic commencée (et abandonnée) l'année dernière.**

Note 2 :

**En hommage à mes post-it, sans lesquelles je ne suis rien… et même moins que rien puisque même avec, je fais plein d'oublis :( !**

**

* * *

**

Post-it

_Quand on n'a pas de tête, on a des jambes._

Ouais… bah il sert à rien ce dicton quand c'est pas tes jambes qui vont te rappeler de ne pas oublier un truc. Ou alors si, courir très vite quand tes collègues ont lâché les chiens, mais franchement, on aurait pu éviter ça…

De nos jours on a plein de moyens sophistiqués pour noter les petits machins qu'il faut faire, les rendez-vous qu'on a, tout ça tout ça. Mais on a aussi plein d'emmerdes qui sont là pour contrecarrer nos plans.

Tu veux appeler ton pote et t'as son numéro dans ton portable ? PAF. Batterie morte.

T'as fait ta liste de courses sur ton ordi (pendant le boulot, ouais y'a des jours où t'as que ça à faire) et tu veux l'imprimer. BIM. Pu d'encre.

Bon… on est d'accord que c'est pas un petit bout de papier qui va sonner et te réveiller le matin. La méthode traditionnelle a ses limites, hein. Mais déjà, t'es bien content quand ce petit bout de papier sans prétention te rappelle qu'il faut que tu calibres ton radioréveil un peu plus tôt que d'habitude !

Si ça ne gênait personne, encore, ça pourrait aller. Mais quand tu travailles dans une équipe et que t'as ta part de boulot à faire, généralement quand c'est pas fait à temps, le regard de tes coéquipiers devient une mitraillette. T'as intérêt à te déplacer dans l'ombre et à longer les murs si tu veux éviter les tomates.

Les gens, bizarrement ça les énerve quand on leur sort « c'est important et c'est urgent ! Mais j'avais oublié… ».

Bien sûr, on a le droit d'oublier…

… mais la douzième fois au bout de trois mois, ça passe moins bien. Surtout quand c'est important.

Et quand c'est pas important, ça agace autant qu'une petite tache en plein sur le devant d'un t-shirt blanc tout propre.

o

_**Passer l'aspi dans le salon.**_

o

Quand on a fini de se faire passer pour un autiste :

« -… et quand j'ai vu ça, ça m'a trop prit la tête… Duo ?

-… acheter des œufs acheter des œufs acheter des œufs acheter des œufs… »

Quand on a fini de prendre la vie en générale pour un partiel géant :

« -Il faut que je pense à ça, et ça et… oh non c'est quoi le 3ème truc putain ? Je le savais ! »

Quand on a fini de bloquer un quart d'heure en plein milieu d'une pièce ou n'importe où en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'on est venu chercher spécialement ici…

Bref, quand on n'a pas de tête, on a des post-it.

o

On va dire « post-it » au lieu de « pense-bête », question d'élégance.

Les plus communs sont de forme carrée ou rectangulaire et de couleur jaune fluo. Comme ça on les voit de loin.

On les colle n'importe où. Généralement à un endroit bien visible, ou dans une pièce que l'on fréquente souvent.

Le but n'étant plus de se rappeler qu'on doit faire quelque chose et quoi, le but étant juste devenu de regarder le post-it.

Economie de mémoire.

Sans compter qu'on peut avoir la plus grande confiance en eux. Contrairement aux agendas électroniques, ils ne tomberont pas en panne juste au moment où on en a besoin.

Et puis les post-it c'est contagieux. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Car l'autre but étant quand on a un colocataire, c'est que le colocataire doté d'une mémoire un peu plus conséquente que la nôtre (en même temps, ce n'est pas très difficile) lit le post-it une fois et fait office de post-it ambulant par la suite.

Note : éviter de coller le post-it sur le front du colocataire. C'est inutile et surtout risqué.

o

_**« -Au fait, n'oublies pas d'aller acheter le magazine TV avant que ça ferme. »**_

o

L'homme n'ayant pas encore inventé la clef usb neuronale (qui se branche dans le cerveau), il a quand même fait de ces petits bouts de papier collants une véritable révolution internationale.

Avant, quand on était obligé de s'écrire sur la main pour pas oublier un truc, on ne comptait pas sur nous pour avoir l'idée de se regarder la main. Ben non, puisqu'on se rappelle même pas qu'on a écrit quelque chose dessus.

Non, c'est seulement pour que les autres nous le rappellent en demandant étonnés, « tiens, t'as écris quoi sur ta main ? ».

C'est là qu'on regarde, parce que qu'on se dit « c'est vrai, qu'est ce que j'ai marqué sur ma main ? », et que cette main nous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas oublier le rendez-vous chez le médecin.

On peut être malade, mais la maladie ne guérit pas des trous de mémoire. Ca serait trop beau. Mais pas pour le trou de la sécu.

o

_**Acheter des nouveaux post-it.**_

o

Simple d'utilisation, il a même une double fonction : on l'utilise par la même occasion en tant que revêtement mural.

Plus besoin de papier peint ou de peinture : des mètres carrés de post-it de toutes les couleurs donne à une pièce un visage personnalisé et unique, développant ainsi notre sens artistique ! Il n'existe pas d'utilisation abusive.

Ou… si, seulement quand la fenêtre est ouverte et qu'il y a un fort courant d'air.

Triple fonction pour les étudiants : rentabilisation du temps : au petit coin, ils peuvent réviser leurs cours sur le trône.

C'est une façon comme une autre de rentabiliser le temps des pauses pipi/popo.

Avantage quand on est ainé(e) d'une fratrie : peu importe que le petit frère ou la petite sœur ne soit pas content. Après tout, eux ils n'ont pas d'examen à la fin de l'année.

Et puis personne ne regarde dans le jardin. Alors qu'ils y aillent si au bout d'une heure ça devient pressant. En plus ça fera du compost.

Inconvénient quand on est le cadet : mieux vaut sortir, surtout si l'interrupteur de la lumière des wc se trouvent à _l'extérieur_.

Bien sûr, on peut se servir de post-it pour tout un tas d'autres choses : échiquier jetable, carnet d'adresses en plusieurs pièces, mini balayette de bureau, ventilateur manuel de poche…

o

_**Dire à Quatre qu'on est dispo pour une soirée entre potes.**_

o

Bref, en conclusion c'est ergonomique, élégant, multi-usage ET en plus ça évite les conflits.

Avantage chez deux colocataires : l'autre ne peut pas se plaindre de la décoration post-itale. LE post-it est sacré, il est vital pour l'un, et prend surtout son importance quand les tâches (quelle qu'elles soient) sont partagées.

On peut donc les coller vraiment n'importe où, même dans le réfrigérateur, ça ne dérange pas. Tout le monde trouvera ça normal.

Sauf…

Inconvénient : _« acheter du PQ »_ collé sur la photo d'une jeune femme très sexy peut en froisser quelques uns, surtout si la jeune femme en question est une amie et qu'elle rend parfois visite.

Donc en fait il y a des limites, certes, mais bon… si peu.

Y'a déjà pas assez de place pour caser tous les post-it. Les photos de copines nymphomanes (sexys ou pas) ça se met plutôt dans les albums.

Oui, ceux qui prennent la poussière dans l'armoire et qu'on ressort une fois par an, c'est eux.

o

_**Dire à Trowa de tenter son coup avec Quatre.**_

o

Les post-it carré lassent le colocataire ?

Pas de problème. Il existe des post-it de plusieurs formes : bulle de BD, flèche (pratique car elle indique même le _sens_ où il faut regarder !), étoile, cœur (cette forme là fait un peu cul-cul. A éviter)…

Autant dire que les post-it ça change la vie.

Ca permet déjà d'en avoir une.

Un dossier qui vaut la paye du mois, il a beau être fin prêt depuis des semaines, il ne va pas se rendre tout seul chez le supérieur.

Encore faut-il qu'il soit fin près, évidemment. Encore faut-il que son post-it de finissage soit plus coté cuisine que coté bureau, parce que sinon là c'est sûr qu'il a moins de chance de se faire voir.

Surtout que même dans la cuisine, il est fort probable que _« acheter du pop-corn »_ passe avant _« finir en urgence le dossier long et chiant et le rendre à Une »_.

Ne pas se demander pourquoi.

C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

o

_**Dire à Quatre de tenter son coup avec Trowa.**_

o

Eh oui, mais les post-it c'est comme tout : on peut les oublier.

Deux jours ou cinq semaines après un évènement, on se demande pourquoi ce dernier est à renouveler.

En fait, on a juste oublié d'enlever le post-it, tout bêtement. Et quand on tombe par hasard dessus après, on se pose des questions.

Encore mieux, quand on ne percute pas que c'est un vieux post-it et qu'on refait l'évènement, on a une déroutante impression de déjà vu pas super agréable.

S'en suit des questionnements existentiels qui nous bouffent toute notre attention parce qu'ils deviennent LE problème crucial du siècle à résoudre, et même si tout le monde s'en fout, tout dépend de la solution.

C'est con, mais on ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'on ne saura pas si OUI ou NON la machine à laver avait déjà tourné pour la même vaisselle quelques heures auparavant.

o

**Engueuler Hilde pour avoir prévenu Réléna.**

o

Et pourtant, on n'est pas con, on le sait. Sinon on en serait pas où on en est. Ok c'est la première fois de la vie qu'on en a une… une vie normale, je veux dire.

On a commencé les études. Ouais bon… y'en a qui les terminent avant 18 ans, nous justement on les a commencé à cet âge. Eh ! Si on n'avait pas eu un pote milliardaire, on n'aurait pas commencé du tout !

Ca s'est bien passé (c'est fini, les études ça dure pas toute la vie !). Mais comme on sait qu'un CV qui commence à 18 ans, ça aboutit plus à des rires qu'à un entretient d'embauche, on n'a pas l'intention de se reconvertir en médecin ou en avocat comme une personne normale. On a déjà un boulot, on sait qu'on fera jamais autre chose. Et les études c'est juste une formalité, voire un passe-temps.

o

_**Indiquer à Réléna une fausse adresse où elle pourrait passer.**_

o

C'est marrant quand on y pense, mais il y a eu un jour, dans le passé (on était d'une ignorance… c'était affligeant) où on s'est dit « haha, jamais j'aurais besoin de lui ! ».

Maintenant ce qui est affligeant, c'est de nous voir quand on n'a oublié de faire un post-it. On se fait TOUT DE SUITE griller.

Les autres qui ont prit l'habitude qu'on ait prit l'habitude d'utiliser le post-it, quand une fois on l'utilise pas et que bien sûr un petit truc nous échappe, on se fait sauter dessus comme si on était un malade qui a pas prit ses médoc'.

« Aaaaaah il a fait une rechute ! Arrête de croire que tu peux t'en sortir tout seul, si tu savais à quel point c'est dur pour nous ! »

o

_**Empêcher WuFei de boire. Par toutes les manières.**_

o

Après avoir été un héro dans l'univers, et d'avoir parcouru le cosmos dans tous ses coins, les autres disent qu'on a une galaxie dans la tête.

C'est-à-dire principalement du vide.

Mais oh, c'est faux ! On a le droit de pas être redescendu sur Terre et d'avoir simplement la tête dans la Lune !

o

_**Au cas où WuFei boirait, ne surtout pas parler d'histoires de cœur.**_

o

Mais on les aime bien quand même, ces amis indignes. Ils ont juste du mal à comprendre. Quand on en a vu de toutes les couleurs, que la vie a été dure, et qu'on a enfin l'occasion de se laisser aller sans que ce soit super gravissime, la tentation est plutôt forte.

Et puis genre on est le seul à galérer avec notre chiotte de mémoire, qu'une fois que tu l'as utilisé tu tires la chasse d'eau et hop tout se vide … Déjà c'est pas la mort, et puis il y a un chtouille d'exagération. Par le passé, on a pu se souvenir pendant des semaines de pages de codes qui désamorçaient des bombes ou qui pirataient des sites, ou des plans pour infiltrer des bases militaires super bien gardées. A coté, on peut quand même se permettre d'oublier de payer des factures, le monde va pas en souffrir !

QUI sur cette planète n'a jamais fait appel à de l'aide extérieure ?

Même les grands directeurs ont des secrétaires qui font tout à leur place. Bon bah nous on n'a pas les moyens de s'en payer…

o

_**Au cas où Relena débarquait, assommer WuFei et l'enfermer dans un placard le temps de trouver un prétexte pour la faire partir.**_

o

Alors notre trésor maintenant, parce que c'est un trésor qui a plus de valeur que n'importe quoi, on le garde pour éviter de finir au bagne parce qu'on n'a pas imprimé un document important. Mais pas seulement.

Parce qu'on n'a plus de raison de s'en passer. Parce que si avant on rechignait à lui faire appel, maintenant ça serait une catastrophe s'il se mettait en grève. S'il nous laissait tomber.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de jour sans soleil.

o

_**Rappeler à Heero que celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne boit pas.**_

o

On ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour on devrait faire définitivement appel à lui. On le côtoyait occasionnellement parce que c'était comme ça, et c'était vrai qu'on faisait un bon doublet. Mais bon… on ne pensait pas qu'on continuerait ensemble sur cette voie.

Après tout, tous les problèmes ont une solution, mais pas qu'une seule.

Il y avait des moyens autres que lui qui nous ferrait réussir.

Il y avait d'autres manières de s'en sortir.

o

_**Et qu'il est vachement sympa de se dévouer.**_

o

Mais une fois qu'on l'a découvert, il nous a intrigué. C'est vrai, au début on faisait appel à ses services avec parcimonie, on oubliait un peu qu'il était là. Il a fallu faire la paire, c'était indispensable pour le boulot.

Pour le boulot… et aussi pour la vie en générale.

Il a réussi à combler les trous de la passoire qui nous sert de tête.

Une fois qu'on l'a découvert, difficile de s'en défaire.

Parce que ne nous voilons pas la face : sans lui c'est même plus la panique, c'est la désolation.

o

_**Rappeler à Heero que de toute façon il n'aime pas l'alcool alors c'est quoi son problème ?**_

o

Même si parfois il se fait trop discret, même s'il se fait presqu'invisible, il fini tôt ou tard par nous sauter aux yeux d'une quelconque manière, dans un quelconque contexte. Même s'il n'y a aucun lien avec lui et la situation présente.

C'est simple, on finit toujours par se rendre compte, tôt ou tard, qu'il nous sauve la mise à chaque reprise.

Et même si on lui dit si peu de fois combien il nous n'est pas qu'utile, mais nécessaire, il ne se plaint pas et reste fidèle.

Ca lui fait même secrètement plaisir de nous voir accourir vers lui pour demander son aide.

o

_**Dire à Heero que je le prends pas pour un taxi, sinon je lui aurais mentis et dis que c'est pour le boulot, pour pas qu'il vienne.**_

o

Quoiqu'il arrive, il reste, il demeure. Et ça va au-delà de la définition du simple ami. Il était devenu partie de notre existence. Mentor de notre réalité.

Il n'a même jamais fallu tester la vie sans lui. On se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas marcher, qu'il allait nous manquer.

Et lui, n'a jamais cherché à se détacher de nous. Il était fait pour ça : nous tuteurer.

Et nous, on était fait pour lui.

o

_**Dire à Heero que la dernière fois, c'était vraiment pour le boulot.**_

o

On ne lui en veut pas quand une chose nous échappe alors qu'il nous l'a rappelé trop discrètement. On s'en veut plutôt de ne pas lui avoir prêté assez d'attention.

Spectateur de nos pensées et nos actes, il ne dit rien, toujours l'œil bienveillant sur nous.

Se contente de garder ses opinions pour lui, indéfinissables, insaisissables.

o

_**Demander à Heero pourquoi il me prend la tête.**_

o

Alors chaque jour on répète le même scénario, on lui confie nos réflexions, nos préoccupations, nos projets, nos devoirs. Qu'on oublie une fois effectués.

Et lui nous regarde vivre l'air de rien, mais tout en s'insinuant doucement dans notre vie, comme les racines d'un arbre qui s'enfoncent plus profondément dans le sol.

Mais depuis longtemps déjà, il en fait partie.

o

_**Rappeler à Heero que la dernière fois ma moto était en panne et que j'avais pas de thune. Que le taxi c'est cher et que lui c'est gratuit.**_

o

Notre quotidien, c'est lui.

Notre réconfort, c'est lui.

Notre drogue, c'est lui.

o

_**Dire à Heero que de toute façon, il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous.**_

o

Il nous rappelle à chaque fois, et rien que par sa simple présence, combien on a besoin de lui.

Il peut ne rien dire, rester blanc, neutre, on se sent rassuré à ses cotés.

On ne peut plus s'en passer.

o

_**Dire à Heero qu'il embrasse bien.**_

o

Indispensable. Irremplaçable.

Partout où l'on va, on veut qu'il soit avec nous.

Mais aussi parfois délicieusement manipulateur, oui car c'est lui dont on dépend.

o

_**Dire à Heero que si je veux qu'il reste dans mon lit, c'est pas qu'une histoire de cul.**_

o

C'est lui notre esprit, car il nous le possède.

On est la marionnette, et lui tire les fils que personne ne voit.

Soumission qui ne nous gène pas le moins du monde.

o

_**Dire à Heero de ne plus lire mes post-it.**_

o

Il est protecteur, car il nous veille. Même quand il devient une partie du décor et qu'on passe devant lui sans le voir.

Peut-être qu'il croit qu'on l'ignore ?

Mais il se trompe.

Car on a toujours jeté des coups d'œil à la dérobade sur lui.

Et on a toujours suivi du mieux qu'on peut ses mots en le remerciant discrètement, mais surement.

Sans lui, on ne serait effectivement pas grand-chose.

En fait, lui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

o

_**Dire à Heero que je l'aime.**_

OWARI

* * *

**Voila c'était pour Fredka. Mes doigts et ma muse sont rouillés, c'était pas exceptionnel, mais le cœur était là :)**

**Ps : j'ai corrigé les a dans Prime Time. Effectivement on m'avait dit qu'il restait des a, et j'avais eu la flemme de corriger (surtout pour le mot « eau » qui était indispensable XD), mais en fait c'était pas sérieux et il fallait que je change tout ça :p.**

**Reps : oui, on me l'a déjà dit, je suis fâchée avec le passé simple XD « j'allai », je trouve que c'est moche ! Mdr XP mais il y a plein de fautes que je n'ai pas voulu corriger dans plein de fics, mais c'est juste parce qu'il faut tout relire et tout corriger, et franchement… je suis pas motivée (je sais c'est mal, y'a rien de plus frustrant autant pour l'auteur que les lecteurs que de voir des fautes dans un texte…).**


End file.
